stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sneg
If you need to chat with me - simply chime in here. :) Sneg 20:37, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Hi, Sneg... I have answered your message here: User talk:Luke80 --Luke80 21:04, 7 July 2006 (UTC) I was not going to upload those events from the Armada games yet into 2376. I was still considering better titles for the events. --Luke80 17:58, 7 August 2006 (UTC) ::Consider it a "place holder". Need to run to the Notary - be back this afternoon. --Sneg 18:01, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Very well. I shall continue to consider names for these conflicts. --Luke80 18:13, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Sneg, thx for the minor edits (honsestly no sarcasm intended) --Logan MacLeod 01:41, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Fiction Template Simple Starship Template Wondering if Status should even be listed. "Active" is really based on your timeline point of view. Advance Starship Template Career 100px Yard: need to update need to update Laid down: need to update Launched: need to update Commissioned: need to update Decommissioned: TBD General Characteristics Class: Saladin-Class Mark V Length: 261.2 m Beam: 141.7 m Draft: 58.7 m Propulsion: (1) LEEDING-SW52 Warp Nacelle Speed: Warp 12 (max) Complement: 33 officers 197 enlisted Armament: need to update need to update Sensors: need to update need to update need to update Shuttlecraft: 6 × Galieo class shuttles Motto: Ad Astra Per Aspera Nickname: The One Nacelled Wonder The Lollipop Starting to think this might be too much info. Thinking about changing to the simple form instead. Thanks Thanks for the slight update to the Star Trek: Remington page. I appreciate it. :Just trying to help where I can. :) --Sneg 19:37, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Featured article I think your excellent sidebar helped to get the Remington to Featured Article status. Thanks. Kevin W. 07:41, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :very cool. --Sneg 10:31, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Permission We've pretty much got permission from Kuro to use the rank images, but please attach this to any and all rank images from the site. :Used with permission from Kuro-RPG http://www.kuro-rpg.com. :very cool. Should that be on article pages or attached to the image description or other? --Sneg 22:31, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::On the image page, like this. http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Romulan_Star_Navy_-_SCmdr.PNG Click the edit button at the top and add it in. :::You can also use . --Kevin W. 16:48, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Instant messenger Do you have any kind of instant messenger? I need to speak to you and this Talk page thing doesn't work as well. --Kevin W. 21:26, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :Yes - it's JusticeCO@aol.com (Right now I'm in Central Time Zone) Let me know when you want to chat since I am not always in front of the computer (I know it doesn't seem like it some days) --Sneg 22:48, 8 August 2006 (UTC) ::Right now would be good. --Kevin W. 23:41, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Rank redos Earth Starfleet ranks are all done. I'm working on the 2265 ranks right now. --Kevin W. 03:53, 9 August 2006 (UTC)